Endgame/Summary
Episode 308: Endgame The Machine reviews events and conversations related to HR and Alonzo Quinn. At the Library, Reese discovers Finch with an armful of books, which he adds to a table already piled high with other books. Finch announces that the Machine has issued 38 numbers, and that the first few he has identified are all police officers, most of whom are known to be members of HR. Reese volunteers to reach out to Fusco, who tells him that he has something he needs to see. Fusco approaches an officer at the scene of the truck attack and flashes his badge. Suddenly, Reese is next to him announcing himself as Detective Stills and using his star. The officer tells them that details of the attack are scare since the driver only speaks Russian. Fusco is able to translate enough words to determine that an office supply truck was attacked and stolen. Reese asks Fusco to retrieve the video camera footage from a nearby street camera. At a diner, Quinn has coffee with Carter, who tells him that she is closing the book on the investigation into Cal Beecher's murder. Quinn offers her the assistance of the Mayor's office, but she politely declines. Carter takes the opportunity to bluejack his phone. Back in his office, Quinn calls Simmons to discuss his meeting with Carter and their rendezvous with Peter Yogorov scheduld for later that day in Redhook. At the abandoned Redhook Brewery, Simmons, accompanied by detective Stan Mitchell, meets with Yogorov and his associate Nikolai Yurlov. Carter uses a parabolic mic to listen in from across the river. Simmons announces that HR is expecting an additional 10% increase in their fees to protect the Russians drug shipments. Yogorov is offended and declines and Simmons tells him that HR will not offer protection for their next shipment. Carter arrives home later that night while Detective Mitchell surveilles her from his car. She enters her home and her instincts alert her almost instantly that she has a guest; and that it's Reese. Reese asks where Taylor is and Carter tells him that her son is somewhere safe. He then points out Mitchell sitting outside and offers to take care of him but she declines his offer. Reese warns her that he knows that she is going after HR and that if she gets in over her head she should call him. After Reese leaves, she smashes her phone. Carter meets with Fusco at Valentino Pier on a bench overlooking the Statue of Liberty. Fusco has left her many messages and she has not responded, causing him to grow concerned. She assures him that she is fine. Fusco wants to discuss Laskey's shooting, and tells her he has a theory that someone else was there and staged the scene. Carter claims to not know anything about it and surprises Fusco when she claims that she doens't want to know. After Fusco walks off, Carter calls someone and says she needs him to pay someone a visit. Peter Yogorov is eating dinner in an empty restuarant while his lieutenant Nikolai reports that their drug shipment has crossed into the state without incident. Peter is startled to discover a bullet in his food and he and Nikolai enter the kitchen with their guns drawn. They find their chef trembling off to one side and Carl Elias himself at the stove cooking. As they close in on Elias, Scarface and his men take them by surprise and disarm them. Elias tells them to relax and that if he wanted them dead, he would've been more "creative". Peter demands to know what Elias wants from him and Elias tells him he is there to help with his problem with HR, citing the proverb "enemy of my enemy". Scarface presents Peter with a thick folder of information about HR, calling it a gift. Elias gives the frightened chef directions on how to finish the dish he was making and they leave Peter in the kitchen. In the back of his car, Elias calls Carter to tell her that he delivered the message to Yogorov as she requested and cautions her to be careful. Shaw enters the bar where Carter is talking, carrying a bag of weapons and places it at her feet. She offers her assistance, but Carter declines. The Machine monitors the office truck as it approaches a burning SUV and comes to a stop. A masked figure steps from behind some crates and fires a tear gas grenade through the windshield. The driver exits and the attacker pistol-whips him to the ground, planting a phone next to his prone body. The passenger goes to the ground at gunpoint while the attacker enters the cab of the truck and reverses it away down the road. At the Library, Reese and Finch review the surveillance tape of the attack and Reese determines the attacker is a woman. Finch asks him what woman they know who is capable of carrying out such an attack just as Shaw enters the room and meets their accusing gaze. They show her the video and ask her if the attack was her handiwork but she surprises them by indicating that the attacker is really Carter. Reese immediately insists that they do all they can to locate Carter as he fears the next number that will come up will be hers. In his office, Quinn answers his phone and is surprised to find Yogorov on the other end. Peter accuses Quinn of stealing his drugs and insists that he return them or he will begin killing members of HR. Reese enters Carter's house searching for her and discovers her secret board that she has built showing the structure of HR. At the same time, Finch has decoded the last number and it belongs to Quinn. Reese gets a call from Carter and he realizes that she is monitoring him from a hidden camera. She is on a rooftop and they discuss Quinn, and Reese warns her that revenge is not the answer. Carter responds by asking Reese to trust her as she once did for him. Carter ends the call and picks up a sniper rifle, and takes aim at Quinn's office window where Quinn is standing while talking to Simmons about the trouble with Yogorov. Just as Quinn states that Yogorov doesn't have the courage to attack him, Carter fires several shots through the window, missing him on purpose but successfully leaving him with the impression that Yogorov tried to kill him. An enraged Quinn orders Simmons to round up as many of Yogorov's men as possible. The Machine monitors HR cops arresting a number of Yogorov's men inlcluding Nikolai, who Peter is trying to reach on the phone from his office. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Peter points his shotgun at the door, announcing that the first five guys who enter will die. Carter responds with a joke and Peter opens the door for her. She offers to take him into protective custody as it's the only safe option left open to him. At the Bedford Sheriff's station, Carter books Peter under a fake name for DUI in order to hide him from HR. She interrogates him about Beecher and lets him know that she is aware that Quinn is the head of HR. She also shows him evidence she has against him that would convict him for many years and offers him a deal if he will cooperate. Peter insists he is not rat and refuses to help at first until Carter mentions that his brother Laszlo is still in the hands of HR and will be killed. Peter agrees and signs a statement Carter prepared. He then cautions her that the entire plan to bring down HR rests upon Carter being able to locate a judge who is not in HR's pocket. On the street outside Fusco's apartment, Carter startles Fusco. He gives her a key to a safe deposit box in which she has hidden all the evidence she has collected against HR. She tells Fusco that he is the best partner she has ever had and agrees to allow him to accompany her to confront Quinn. She takes Fusco's car keys and recommends he go inside to get his vest and shotgun. Once he enters the building, she tosses his keys away and leaves on her own. Back at the abandoned Redhook Brewery, the HR cops have lined up all of the members of Yogorov's gang they arrested and prepare to execute them while Reese and Shaw look on. Suddenly, several FBI vehicles pull up and the Lead Agent tells Detective Mitchell that they had received a tip about dirty cops and drugs. A dog alerts to Mitchell's car and when they open the trunk, they discover inside a large quantity of drugs. The FBI agents tell Mitchell that he hopes he has a good lawyer. Reese and Shaw decide to split up to increase their chances of locating Carter. In her car, Carter calls Judge Andrew Monahan and tells him that she needs an arrest warrant, and that she has a signed statement implicating high ranking police officers in criminal activities. He tells her to come right over. After disconnecting with Carter, the judge reports the conversation to Quinn. Carter pulls over and calls Paul to thank him for watching over Taylor. He tells her that it's what a father is supposed to do. She then speaks with Taylor, who assures her that she is not alone and if she needs help, all she has to do is ask. She says her goodbyes, thinking that it's possibly for the last time. She brings up Reese's number on her phone but decides not to call him and then pulls away. Carter arrives at Judge Monahan's house and he leads her right into a trap where Quinn and Simmons are waiting for her with a plastic tarp on the floor. She pushes Quinn to implicate himself in Cal's murder and then surprises all of them by announcing that their conversation has been recorded. Quinn picks up his phone and is able to hear his confession played back to him. From the Library, Finch tells Reese to move in and the patio doors explode as the dirty cops run for cover. Carter corners Quinn, but one of the HR cops is about to shoot her in the back when Reese shoots him, causing his aim to shift and make him shoot Quinn in the shoulder. Reese fires rapidly with two guns, keeping the dirty cops at bay while he and Carter make their escape with the injured Quinn. Carter says that she intends to take Quinn to the FBI as there is no one else they can trust. Suddenly, a patrol car pulls up and another officer jumps out and orders them to stop. Reese fires several shots at his squad car, disabling it and causing the officer to cower behind the door. When the shooting stops, the officer pops back up but all three of them have disappeared. Just then, Simmons comes running out of the house demanding to know where they went. The officer in the car tells him his car is dead, but Simmons reminds him that Reese did not shoot the camera installed in his car. Simmons reviews the tape and freezes it on an image of Reese, which he enlarges several times. He tells the other officer that he wants the image distributed to all of HR and every criminal organization in the city. Simmons ominously declares, "The Man in the Suit dies tonight." Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 3 Episode Summaries